6 Hearts, 3 Different Stories
by Lunahotohori1
Summary: Yuki, Ryouta: No matter how far apart you are, your love will always remain Moon, Daiki: I've always been your shadow Luna, Taiga: I'll always hold your hand When things happen and you have to go separate ways, and people change will their hearts and feelings change also?
1. Chapter 1

"Yukicchi i'll call you when I get home ok. Im really busy here at work." "Oh ok. Sorry for disturbing you." Talking for a little bit more they hung up on each other. Humming a tune Yuki continued walking home. Sighing Kise put his phone away, "What's wrong Kise you never really sighed that much until a few weeks ago. Are you and your girlfriend ok?" Looking at his photographer Kise smiled weakly to him. "Were fine, it's just that shes just being really clinging and kinda of annoying now a days. Shes always wants to be close to me." Laughing his photographer answered, "She just wants to be close to you since you've been working lately." "Yeah but we see each other at school and after school practice. Don't you get tired of seeing the same girl everyday and to have her be so clingy and always asking if you ate or are you tired. Its so annoying." Sitting down he replied," That's my wife for you. But no matter how annoyed i get at her I married her for a reason. You have to find your reason to why your still with her."

*The next few weeks this had continued effortlessly and Kise was slowly losing the patience to finding why he just didn't break up with her. "Ryouta, are you eating alright when you to work. You look like you've slimmed down a bit." "Yes im eating properly Yukicchi. Stop worrying about me so much." He said as he continued working on the worksheet. "Well just don't forget what tomo-" Hearing an annoyed sigh Yuki looked up from her paper and looked over seeing Kise was responsible for that sigh. Looking back to her worksheet Yuki continued working until she was done.

During lunch break Yuki went to find where Kise went to go eat lunch together but when she found him Kise was talking to Kuroko. Stopping in her tracks since she heard her name being said by Kise she listened to their conversation. "Yukicchi is even more annoying now. Agh what am i going to do. She wont stop talking now and now shes so close to me. Always wanting me to hold her and just tell her sweet words. Kurokocchi what am i going to do." "Just ask to stop being so clingy, maybe somethings coming and she just wants to spend time with you." Walking away Yuki went to her secret hide away behind the court yard where her little cherry blossom tree grew beautifully. Not hearing the last thing Kise said, "Maybe your right, but then again she doesn't have to act that way. But it's not like her to not tell me things we tell each other every thing." "That is a bit strange then."

During the rest of the day in class Yuki was silent and acted as if she heard nothing, but kept silent and didn't look or talk to Kise as much. The bell ringing school was finally over. Sighing Yuki got up and put everything away getting ready to leave since she had work that day. "Bye. I'll see you after work." Nodding her head Yuki kissed him on the cheek and gave a hug before she left. Watching her go Kise thought to himself, 'Oh, i forgot to ask her. Oh well i'll ask her after work.'

*Waiting outside of the flower shop Kise could see his breathe in the air. Looking up he saw Yuki walk out of the store waving bye to her manager. Looking to him Yuki's smile seemed to faintly disappear. Looking at her Kise's eyes were filled with confusion. "Hello." "H-Hello. How was work." Talking in short sentences through the entire walk home Kise;s thoughts were filled with wonder but brushed it off. 'She's probably tired.' Was all he thought of the matter.

*The next few days went by and Yuki was acting the same all over again but this time just a little more clingy to him. "I'll be back Ryouta, i need to give this to the principle then we can eat lunch." Sighing and nodding his head was Kise's response. Looking at him Yuki's eyes were filled with sorrow. "Its so sad to hear that you and Moon will be moving to America Friday." Smiling to their principle Moon and Yuki sadly smiled. "Yes it is, but what can you do when your parents live over seas." Nodding her head they continued their conversation just a little longer before leaving. "So did you tell Kise yet." "No i don't intend to. It'll only make things harder to let go, and besides i don't want to bother him since he has work. What about you and Aomine?" Closing the door they continued walking back to class. "He wants a long distance relationship. He told me he wont let it end like this, with me leaving. Why don't you and Kise do a long distance relationship too?" "It wont work. Im already annoying enough to him so whats the point." Looking at her sister Moon sighed, standing infront of her wiping the tears away from her eyes. Patting her head Moon hummed the same tune Yuki hummed.

School had finally ended, Yuki and Kise were walking to the gym since he had practice that day. "Ryouta, do you remember what day it is tomorrow?" "Whats tomorrow?" Looking at him Kise was always on his phone every time they would talk or hang out. Tightening her grip Kise pulled his hand away, "My hand hurts from yesterday's practice." Taking his hand into her's Yuki examined them making sure nothing serious had happened. "Did you ice your hands last night then!" Walking into the locker room Kise didn't answer her.

Walking out Yuki asked again and again but he didn't answer at all. Walking into the gym where everybody was Yuki asked one more time. "So did you! Answer me Ryouta!" "Yukicchi can you leave me alone for once. It gets annoying hearing your voice all day long you know." Looking up to him Yuki's eyes were full of nothing but sorrow while Kise's were filled with annoyance and a hint of hatred. Silence filled the room once filled with talk but now nothing but open mouths. Hanging her head Yuki turned around and grabbed the door handle. "Ok, i'll leave you alone Ryouta." Yuki said as she turned around and smiled to him one last time tears running down her face as she ran out the door heading home. Kise had nothing to say even though he was physically there everybody knew mentally he wasn't there.

*The next day Yuki didn't show up to school. A few days later Yuki didn't show up to school. Finally surging up the energy to call Yuki he did but no answer. "Nehh, Aominecchi why isn't Moon and Yuki here at school. I can't get a hold of Yukicchi at all." Everybody stopped doing what they did and looked away afraid to tell him. Feeling a tug on his shirt he looked down and saw Kuroko. "Kise-kun Yuki isn't coming to school anymore." "Why is she sick or something?" Hearing a heavy sigh Aomine wiped off the sweat with a towel. "Here it is straight out, Yuki and Moon moved to America meaning there not going to Teiko anymore." Looking at Aomine eyes wide his words repeated them self in his head. "When did they leave?" "Last Friday. On your 1 year anniversary. I know because your's is after mine." Not responding Kise put his phone away and went back to practice.

*Laying in bed Kise couldn't sleep at all tonight. Suddenly feeling a warm droplet fall from his eyes. 'Yukicchi. Im sorry i pushed you away. Im sorry i said such mean stuff to you. Im sorry i couldn't have been a better boyfriend to you. Im sorry i didn't try hard enough to find out what was wrong. Im sorry.' Wiping away the tears Kise opened his phone and looked through his gallery seeing a picture of them on their first date. Oh how happy they were back then. Now all he has to remember her is the pictures and the gifts she gave him. Not knowing when she will return.

Over the past months that came Kise slowly came to realize why he stayed with Yuki, why he yearned and longed for her so much. It was so different without her, with Yuki there worrying and caring about him. The sudden drop made it so different. Her little antics, the way she cared for him and everything she did for their relationship he missed it all. But most importantly he missed her.

2 Years Later

"Class we have a new student today. Come on in, don't be shy." Looking up from his phone Kise's eyes grew wide. Resisting the urge to stand up he watched intensely seeing the way she wrote her name of the board then finally turning around. "Hello my name is Hotohori Yuki. Please to meet you all. I hope we get along well these up coming years." Standing back Yuki's eyes roamed the class until her brown eyes meet golden yellow eyes. Mouth a gap Yuki looked to her teacher smiling. "Your seat is next . Kise. Kise raise your hand." Turning around Yuki walked to her seat next to him. "Hello Hotocchi." "Hello Kise." Throughout the whole class time Kise's eyes couldn't leave Yuki's appearance at all it was so surreal to him that after 2 years shes now back and infront of him.

Class ending and it was now time for lunch. Having the teacher tell Kise to show Yuki around the school they did so. After showing her around the school Kise couldn't wait any much longer now. Turning around Yuki didn't notice until she bumped into his to her surprise hard chest. Looking up she looked into his eyes. "Yukicchi, i missed you." Hugging her tightly Kise's legs gave out going down on his knees. Sighing Yuki patted his head. "I hate how i wasn't able to stop thinking about you. How much i continued to worry when i wanted to let go. I hate you how i still love you." "Yukicchi, please stay. Please take me back, im sorry. Im sorry. No matter how many times i have to apologize i will. Please, take me back." Feeling her soft hands taking his cheeks and lift them up he looked into her watery eyes.

"I already did." Kissing him Yuki felt his arms wrap around tighter. Parting lips she smiled to him, wiping her tears away he smiled. Standing up Kise looked down while Yuki looked up to him smiling. Cupping her cheeks Kise bent his upper body downwards. Placing her hands on his chest she went on her toes leaning in closer their lips finally touched. Walking back to class hand in hand Yuki couldn't help but blush."Yukicchi your so cute when you blush." Giggling Yuki took hold of his arm, but what surprised Kise was that she didn't drag them to class. Instead she held onto his arm and walked side by side to him.

"Yukicchi, you've changed." "I guess so. I just matured i suppose." Smiling Yuki looked up to him. Smiling back to her Kise did see the change in her, the way she her head held high. Looking even closer Kise saw how much her body_ changed. _Blushing Kise looked away, "Hmm, whats wrong Ryouta?" Feeling how close she then suddenly feeling something soft nudge his arm Kise tried to hide blush even more. Looking at him clueless Yuki shrugged it off taking holding his hand now. "Yukicchi, i love you." "I love you too." Kissing his cheek he kissed her forehead.

**Hello i hope you guys enjoy this i suppose long love story of Kise and Yuki hehe i had this spur of inspiration and decided to write this story haha i hope you guys like it :) also ill be doing an Aomine and Moon story as chapt 2 and Luna and Kagami as chapt 3 hehe hope u guys enjoy **


	2. Chapter 2

"Daiki you idiot! You didn't turn off the burner at your house. Your mom called me to head to your apartment to double check." "Oh yeah i guess i did, sorry for the trouble." Pulling her into a hug Aomine patted her head. Groaning Moon got out of his grip and walked to the other side of the class room to her seat. "Kitten come back here." Groaning Moon looked over to him then continued taking her papers out and onto her desk. Getting the files and paper together Moon headed out the classroom. Groaning Aomine leaned his arm on the desk his palm on his cheek.

*"Ok, you guys the Sports Festival is coming up soon, meaning next week so this week we should practice." Moon said writing down ideas as the students shout them out. "Ok so who's going to be running around the whole school?" "I think Aomine should run, he is the fastest guy in our class." Everybody looking over to a sleeping Aomine Moon face palmed her self and shook her head. "Should we wake him?" "No it's ok i'll wake him up." Rolling up a papers into a tube Moon walked over to her sleeping boyfriend. Smiling Moon whacked his head with the papers. "Owwww, that hurt. Kitten~ why did you wake me up?" "Oh let's see were having a class discussion right now. So will you run around the whole school for us?" Sitting up and yawning Aomine shook his head no. "Fine i guess i have to then." Sighing Moon walked back to the board writing down her name.

*After school came around and Moon had to finish up some more paper work while leaving Aomine to head off to practice by himself. Finishing up the papers Moon hurried to send the documents and files to teachers and the student council. Grabbing her bag Moon hurried to the gym. Opening and closing the door she handed the clipboard and the document to Momoi who gladly took it with a hug along. "Thank you SOOOOO much. Sorry to cause so much trouble to Moon." "It's fine. Anyways how are the boys doing so far." Talking for a little while Moon sat down on the floor watching the boys go about with practice.

Practice had came to an end at 6:30 as usual. "Hey Moon im gonna go eat dinner at your house tonight. Oh by the way im also gonna be spending the night at your place too." "Huh, geez always making plans without telling me." Taking hold of the papers she was looking and held it to his face and out of her reach. "Daiki, give me the papers back Daiki." "I wonder why your so interested in over working yourself so much, don't you know you can get sick easily that way." Snatching the papers the away from him finally Moon sighed, "Shouldn't i be the one talking. You'r the one who's always sleeping with out the covers. Then the next day you get a runny nose." Looking up to him and making a face Aomine looked away not wanting to admit it was true.

Getting home Moon gotten a call from Yuki. "Whats up?" "Ryouta is coming over for dinner tonight so can you make dinner for 3?" "Actually 4, because Daiki is over." "Ok." Ending the call Moon sighed and walked to her room to change clothes. "Moon! Moon! Where are you!" Walking to her room Aomine opened the door seeing Moon taking off her shirt. Looking at his girlfriend Aomine wasn't expecting to see how much of a body she has, blushing Aomine smirked and tried his best to look away but couldn't help but glance.

Glancing over Moon saw Aomine standing in the door way, blushing Moon turned around grabbed her shirt and put it on then grabbed her sweat shirt putting that on. Walking to Aomine, Moon looked up and smiled to, "My boyfriend could be called a pedophile since i don't look like my age." Aomine's eyes widened and his face went pale, "You wouldn't. Besides your body tells otherwise." Turning around Moon glared at him, then gave him her signature cat smile looking up to him. Jerking back Aomine looked away blushing. 'That look always gets me why.' Walking down the stairs Aomine walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist picking her up. "Aomine!?" "Yeah?" Smiling he looked at her, kissing her cheek. Groaning Moon patted his head and ruffled his hair.

*During the grocery shopping Aomine tried EVERYTHING they had to offer as a free sample. Walking back to Moon's place Aomine ate his ice cream, feeding some to Moon as she looked at the grocery list. Walking past a girl, in tight clothing Aomine couldn't help but stare and smirk at her. Looking up to him, she smiled to him, giving him a wink then continued walking. "Oh my gosh do you see that guy." "Yeah, hes good looking but isn't that his girlfriend. Wow i can't believe he would do that infront of her and not feel any guilt." Looking over to Moon, then glanced at the girls. 'Of course i feel the guilt. Everyday i do.' Walking back to Moon's side she felt somebody take the grocery bags. Looking up she saw Aomine carrying them taking one last bite of his ice cream he handed the rest to Moon. "You don't want to finish it?" "No its fine you should eat it, its already hot. Aren't you burning up in that sweat shirt of yours?" Finishing the ice cream Moon threw away the stick. "Im used to it since, i do part time construction work so its ok with me." "oh, that's right." Looking down to his girlfriend Aomine still couldn't believe this small, fragile looking girl did construction work on the weekends and sometimes week days.

*Getting home Moon started cooking right away, shortly Yuki and Kise came. Running down the stairs Yuki tied her hair into a small ponytail. "Chop the veggies, then make the salad. Im almost done with the rest of the food anyways, after that check is we have enough rice." Nodding her head Yuki did as told. Looking out the door frame Yuki saw the boys talking and watching TV. Turning back to Moon, Yuki continued the orders she was given. "Are you working tomorrow?" "Yeah 6am to probably 6pm. So i wont be home pretty much all day." Nodding her head Yuki looked over to Moon's hands seeing the injury she got from work last week. Sighing Yuki just continued like Moon did everyday.

After eating and doing the dishes Yuki prepared some tea for them as Moon was in her room re-bandaging her injury. Walking into her room Aomine walked to her bed pulling up a chair and sat in it watching her bandage herself carefully. Sighing Moon was finally finished. Looking up she looked at Aomine confused to why his expression was, saddening. "What's wrong Daiki." Taking her small hands into his Aomine looked at her hands. "There so small, fragile, and soft. But they work so hard and have so many scars." Taking her hands Moon rubbed his cheek lovingly. Smiling Moon kissed his forehead and got up taking his hand leading him out the door to the living on the couch Aomine couldn't help but look up to Moon since his laziness was kicking in. 'I don't understand why, you didn't leave. Every chance you had with all my cheats and mistakes Moon, why didn't you leave.' Looking down Moon looked into his eyes. Smiling to him Moon rubbed his head.

*"Yeah, im sorry i can't make it to work today. I don't know when i''ll be better but i'll try to get better as soon as possible." Hanging up the phone Moon lay her phone on her desk sighing Moon closed her eyes. 'I'll text Daiki later a lunch' Closing her tired eyes Moon coughed one more time before falling asleep.

Waking up Moon saw that it was already 3pm, 'It's already this late. Geez i slept for so long.' Hearing the door bell ring Moon got up grabbing her head and slowly walked down the stairs to the door. Hearing the door bell continuously ring she knew who it already was. Opening the door slowly she looked up and saw Aomine's grim face. "Hi~" "Get inside." Moving aside Moon let Aomine come in and closed the door behind him. Turning around Moon felt arms wrap around her, her feet off the ground. Smiling sickly Moon rested her head on his chest. "Your so warm Daiki." Blushing Aomine looked away from her as he continued to walk up the stairs. "Did you take your medicine yet?" Shaking her head no Aomine sighed, getting to her room opening the door he walked in and went to her bed. Placing her in her bed and tucking her in Aomine left the room to get her the medicine she needed.

Going back to the room Aomine opened the door the wind blowing into the open window blowing the drapes covering her face. The drapes settling down finally revealed her face. Eyes wide Aomine for the first time felt his heart skip a beat. "You look so peaceful, and relaxed. But when your awake, your so tense, so busy, and you never have time to breathe." Touching her face Aomine leaned in kissing her forehead. "I don't want to be the cause of your stress." Sitting down Aomine waited for Moon to wake up.

During that time frame he looked around her room, but what caught his interest the most was a picture of her, Yuki and somebody else that he didn't know. He knew she was born as triplets and now he finally got to see the third sister. Looking exactly like her and Yuki, but longer hair, and much a difference body. "That's Luna, we say the eldest of all of us." Turning around he saw Moon sitting up. "Lay back down, you need to rest." Pushing her back down, Moon smiled to him. Giving her the medicine Aomine went back to the kitchen to attempt to cook. Didn't go too well though. After rushing to the kitchen and putting the fire out Aomine apologized a million times while Moon cooked herself porridge.

*With Aomine's constant visit and continuously taking her medicine every day Moon was all better in 3 days. "MOON WE MISSED YOU!" Her construction workers said balling their eyes out, throwing their arms up in the air running to her. Engulfing her in bear hugs Moon patted her co-workers. Aomine stood on the side line thinking to himself, 'Grown, buff men balling their eyes for my girlfriend.' Feeling somebody pat his shoulder he looked over and saw her boss. "Your probably thinking why their in tears right?" Nodding his head he looked towards Moon. "Well, i don't think she tells you but, she does so much for us. She cooks everybody lunch since we have a kitchen here. I have to say shes one the strongest girls i'd ever seen, she can hold herself pretty good. She cares for everybody here and loves us all. When you see Moon, she always has a smile on her face. You got a good girl don't lose her." "I don't plan on losing her anytime soon."

*A few weeks had passed and Moon was told that they would be leaving for America in 2 weeks. During that time frame she had the chance to tell her co-workers, her boos, the principal and lastly Aomine. Something she dreads to do. Finally she gained the courage to tell him. "What did you have to tell me Moon?" "Daiki, a week from today i will be leaving to America." Aomine stopped walking and turned around looking at her, meeting her brown orbs that seemed to glisten with tears that slowly formed. "No, you can't. You can't leave to America. No." Taking her wrist into his hand he dragged her along walking faster to Aomine's house. "Aomine your hurting my hand." Stopping and turning around Aomine picked her up bridal style and continued walking.

Opening the door and walking in Aomine hurried up to his room. "Im home Mom." "Welcome home, is Hotohori with you." "Yeah." Going up the stairs and going to his room her closed the door, throwing Moon onto the bed. Taking off his jacket and tie he looked to Moon sitting down next to her. "Aomine im leaving and there really nothing that anybody can do about it. The plane ticket and bookings already to go." "NO! Because i know that if you leave for America that means that this relationship is over!" Turning to her Moon could see the frustration and fear in his eyes. Taking holding of his cheeks Moon went on her knees eye level to Aomine. Connecting foreheads Moon's tears finally slipped from her eyes. "Why don't you like the idea of me leaving so much." "Because, i love you. I don't us to end it like this. You stayed through all my cheats and mistakes. I know that if i had dated another girl and did the same thing with her, she wouldn't stay. Your something else Moon, and i don't want to lose you to anybody else. I wanna make it work Moon." Wiping his tears now she felt his grip on her waist tighten and pulled her into a bear hug. Squeezing her tight its as if Aomine let her go she would leave to America instantly and wont come back.

Sighing Moon nodded her head. "I want to make it work too Aomine, but can you handle a long distance relationship." "I know your afraid that i will cheat on you again but i promise that i will never cheat on you ever again. I don't want to lose my shadow that has always been here waiting, loving, and watching me. I don't want to lose the one person who knows me better then I know myself." Kissing him their embrace tightened. "I love you." "I love you too." Falling down on their sides they embraced each other for who knows how long. Until Moon had to go home. once again hugging for a long time Aomine had to leave back home. Throughout the whole entire weeks that came along before her departure Daiki and Moon spent so much together. When the night before her departure Aomine wanted to spend one last day with her before she leaves. Moon had slept over at his house that night. Holding her close they cuddled and kissed, telling each other sweet words until they drifted off to sleep.

Her alarm going off Moon quickly turned it off and silently got out of his grasp and silently got her stuff. Giving him one last kiss Moon wiped her eyes and left his house seeing that the car was already there ready to pick her up. Waking up 2 hours later Aomine felt around feeling for Moon. Opening his eyes he saw that Moon wasn't there anymore. Sitting up on the edge of his bed Aomine held his head with his elbows on his knees. Little pats touched the floor as Aomine's tears fell from his eyes. Not wanting to wipe them away he let the tears stain his cheeks.

Throughout the years and months that came Moon contacted Aomine as much as she can and when she was able to they wouldn't want to stop talking at all. When they weren't talking they would try to keep themselves busy with work, clubs, or friends. Then one day out of the blue coming home to Luna and Yuki, Moon was ambushed by a surprise hug from Yuki. "WERE MOVING BACK TO JAPAN!" "Really!?" Nodding her head and jumping up and down Yuki squealed. Running up the stairs and into Luna's room Moon opened the door seeing Luna at her desk working.

"Are we really moving back?" "Yes, and welcome back Moon." Running towards Luna Moon hugged her from behind. "When?" "Next week, thats when Kagami is going. So better start packing and getting everything done with teachers and friends." Nodding her head Moon went to her room threw her bag on her bed changed clothes and went downstairs where she was attacked by Yuki again. Both squealing to each other and chanted in sync 'Were moving back' over and over again. Walking down the stairs Luna smiled at her sisters. Opening the door Luna saw Kagami wiping off his sweat. "Hey." "Hello. How was practice." Smiling Kagami leaned and Luna went on her toes kissing him. Walking into the house he heard Moon and Yuki squealing and soon saw the sight of them jumping up and down happily.

2 Years

Looking at his Phone Aomine waited for Moon to text back since she said she had a surprise for him. Waiting for her text Imayoshi came in and sat next to him watching Aomine look at his phone. "How long has she been in America?" "2 years from today." Chuckling Aomine looked to his senpai. "It's impressive to think that Ahomine, can remember something like this." "I can because shes my girl, shes my shadow." Hearing the bell ring Imayoshi took his departure back to his class. Aomine put his phone away and looked out the window watching the snow covered ground. "Ok class today we have a new student but she wont arrive until later probably in your 3 period or around lunch."

*Lunch came around and all Aomine heard throughout the halls was about the new girl. Groaning Aomine went up to the roof, the cold breeze blowing towards Aomine he decided not to go up to the roof anymore. Walking back down to his class room Aomine turned the corner and stopped. "Surprise." Taking bigger steps down the stairs Aomine wrapped tackled her into a bear hug engulfing her in his arms and chest. "I missed you." 'I missed you too Daiki." Showering her with kisses Moon returned them effortlessly. Pushing away for some air Aomine wouldn't let her go not yet, pulling her into another hug Moon hugged him back.

After school had come and all Aomine wanted to do was go home eat, and spend some quality time with his much missed girlfriend. Telling him the adventures she had in America he listened intently and asked so many questions that made Moon surprised since he never seemed interested in much. After talking for 2 hours of their adventures away from each other, cooking dinner together and eating together Moon and Aomine couldn't been even more happier. Cuddling on the couch of a winter night they enjoyed each other's embrace.

Looking out the window Moon saw that it began snowing. "Daiki, its snowing come on look." Getting up and opening the window Moon reached her hand out to the snow letting it fall to her warm hand and melt into water. Turning back to him and smiling. Taken a back by her sudden smile Aomine couldn't help but kiss her wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. "I love you Daiki." "I love you too Moon. I missed you so much." Nodding her head Moon planted him another kiss before he picked her up bridal style and left to the bedroom not before closing the window. Changing into his shirt Aomine looked at Moon a blush creeping up to his face Moon smirked and went into his bed first. Cuddling the rest of the night they took their time sleeping in the next morning.

Waking up Aomine felt for Moon like he did back then the day she left getting up quickly Aomine hurried down stairs too look for her. Hearing sizzling he burst the door open and saw Moon by the stove cooking up breakfast. Turning around Moon smiled up to him, "Morning sleepy head." Walking towards her Aomine wrapped his arms around her waist kissing the nape of her neck.

**TO BE CONTINUED i forgot to write this on Kise and Yuki's but TO BE CONTINUED OMG i know this took FOREVER to be uploaded and written and everything im so sorry for the delay but i have been procrastinating and other personal stuff have been happening and i just wasn't inspired or in the mood to write this story for a while but i hope you guys enjoy next is Luna and Taiga's love story ^.^ stay tuned :) **


	3. Chapter 3

In the kitchen 6 year old Luna was cooking breakfast for her parents. Finishing off she left for the way there she was always greeted by the boy who will make her emotions run wild. "Hey Luna good morning." "Good morning Taiga. I've brought your lunch." Handing the young boy his own lunch box the red haired boy looked at his friend happily. Then looking at her small hands seeing the burns, cut marks, and the bandages that covered her fingers. "Luna can i sleep over tomorrow." "Huh, we have school tomorrow still though." Walking in front of her Luna could already tell that he was serious and wouldn't stop bugging her until she said yes. Sighing Luna just nodded her head. Flashing his famous smile with his teeth showing Luna just smiled to him also as they continued walking to school.

*After the sleep over nothing really changed except Taiga was doing constant sleep overs now and then. Over the years have passed and going the junior high Taiga realized his feelings for Luna and Luna slowly realized them as well. "Are you gonna sleep over tonight again Taiga?" "Yeah. My mom said to just be nice and be respectful to your parents if they were home." Nodding her head they reached for the same omelette slice their hands touched. Looking at each other Luna could see the slight blush that splatter itself onto Taiga's face. Thinking to her self no its not true i can't be. She continued to do this for so long bearing, enduring, and hiding all the feelings she had for him wishing and wanting for them to go away. But she knew she didn't want them to go away she wanted to tell Taiga her feelings and hopefully accept them. But she also knew to well that their friendship felt to great for him to not accept her feelings. Until...

*February 14 Luna's 13th birthday. School had already ended, walking home Luna's hands were full of chocolate and confession letters. She sighed knowing that she would have to reject them all by tomorrow. 'I wonder where Taiga had to go do right after school? He was in such a rush.' Shrugging off the thought it lingered in her head as every thought she had when it came to him. Putting the bags down Luna opened her front door and stepped in exhausted from the the letters and chocolates she got Luna fell to her bed. "Ten confession letters and 15 chocolates. What a day." Feeling guilt Luna groaned and tossed and turned in her bed wishing the day could come to an end and for tomorrow to end as well. Getting out of bed Luna moved about the house cooking some lunch and enjoying the silence in the house which is usually full of spirit and laughter since Taiga usually sleeps or stays over to keep Luna company.

Another 2 hours had gone by and Luna was hesitant of calling Taiga first so she waited. After some time she heard the door bell ring. Going to the door Luna wasn't expecting to have a bouquet of roses being shoved into her face. Taking the bouquet Luna looked up seeing a tomato face Taiga holding a box of chocolates in the other hand. "L-Luna will you be my valentine every year from now on!" Closing his eyes Taiga was expecting her to reject him since he knew she rejected most of the guys that asked her what Taiga her best friend since childhood just confessed to her. Luna's face was red as his hair. "Yes." Whispering it out of her very heart her butterflies flew grew more and more. Opening his eyes Taiga didn't expect to hear the words he just heard. "You'll be my girlfriend?" Nodding her head Luna turned her head trying her best to hide her red face but to no avail. Smiling Taiga threw his arms out and took one step and engulfed her in a bear hug. "YEAH!" Surprised by the sudden action Luna's face buried more red as she buried her face into his chest.

For the rest of Valentines Day they spent the day as if it was a normal sleep over but instead Taiga would slowly sneak his arms and hands around her own hands or around her waist, and when she was cooking or doing the dishes he would play with her hair from time to time. After some time in the kitchen they went up to Luna's room to play a game consisting of blindfolding one or the other and feed them chocolates or in their case chocolates and fruits."No peeking Kagami." Groaning was his response to his girlfriend. "Ok. Open your mouth." Opening his mouth as wide as he could Kagami knew he was going to make Luna laugh, and that was what he got. Her sweet unmistakable laugh. "Not that big." Laughing himself Taiga waited to taste what she was holding in her hands. Feeding him a key lime filled chocolate Luna waited for his reaction. Closing his mouth and taking a bite Kagami's mouth sucked itself inside. "Blehh~ this taste terrible." He said through bites. Hearing Luna laugh he took off the blindfolding looking at his girlfriend laugh holding her stomach. Watching her laugh Taiga blushed and decided to have some pay back with one of the cherry filled chocolates and placed it into her mouth. Taking a bite her face contorted the same way as Taiga's did and now it was his turn to laugh. Smirking Luna pounced her tall boyfriend catching him off guard and making him fall to the ground with her on top of his chest. Laughing together Luna rested her hands and head on top of his chest as Taiga rested his arms on her back.

As the laughter dimmed down Luna lifted herself up her forearms supporting her body as she looked down to Taiga, Taiga looking up to her. Leaning forward more Luna kissed his forehead. Smiling back down to him Taiga wrapped his arms around her waist completely and sat up making Luna straddle him. Pulling her Taiga held her close not wanting this moment to ever end. Standing up Luna yelped in surprise. "T-Taiga!?" "Hmm?" Pulling back and looking at his girlfriend Luna's face said it all. A red face being buried into his chest Taiga smirked and walked to the bed. Moving the blankets with his foot he placed Luna gently on the bed. Laying down next to her Luna scooted closer to him. Her small hands on his chest as he moved the blanket over their bodies. Letting their eyes close and drift off into slumber.

*The next day Luna and Taiga ate breakfast and proceeded to walk to school together. Getting to the school everybody's eyes and attention we're on them. Some of the boys that confessed to Luna their hearts crushed and Luna knew it already to well by their pained looks. Feeling and hand touch her shoulder and pull her in she looked up seeing Taiga smiling down to her. "Don't worry. They'll get over it soon." Nodding her head Luna rested her head onto his forearm. Throughout the rest of the school day Luna and Taiga we're the school's news all around even the teachers talked about them. "Goodness i wonder why its such a shock to student body and the teachers as to why were dating." "Well its because of you Luna. Your the smart, serious, diligent, and heart breaker Luna that the school knows of, so it would be a shock for everybody to find out in one day your dating a basketball team guy." Seeing little puffs of fum come out of Luna's head Taiga smiled and laughed taking her hand into his.

Three Years~

"Luna im home. The teams here also. Can you make a big dinner tonight?" "Don't i always, and welcome. Come on in." After Yuki and Moon moving to America for three years they decided to move back to Japan since Luna and Taiga were moving back. After a few months had passed Luna decided to move in with Taiga but still kept her apartment for friends to crash at or late nights and she can't make it to their place. "Sorry for the intrusion." Walking to the kitchen area Luna turned around to get something from the fridge but instead met Taiga's lips. "I missed you." Laughing Luna hugged him. "I missed you too. Sorry i couldn't make it to your practice how was it?" "It was good as always." Smiling Luna got out of his grasp since Luna saw team looking away trying not to look. Turning around Taiga brushed the back of his head and went to their room changing and putting his stuff away into their room.

Coming out Taiga was surprised to see the whole team watching Luna cook in anticipation. "What's everybody looking at." Looking to what everybody else was watching. Seeing Luna move about stirring, flipping, and adding Luna was like an automatic robot cooking. Smiling Kagami thought of the first day he saw Luna cook like that back then when they were little. Walking off to the living room area Taiga turned on the T.V. as everybody followed behind sitting on the couches waiting for the food to be ready. Smelling the air everybody's stomach grumbled and their mouth became watery from the delicious scent there were smelling from the kitchen.

After cooking for another 30 minuets Luna was finally finished. "Foods ready boys and Riko come get it." "Luna are we gonna eat in the living room tonight." Looking over he saw that she had nodded her head. Smiling her got up as well as the other guys. Picking up plates the boys helped themselves to the various foods that was there. There was pasta bake, spaghetti, chicken drumsticks, and meatballs. Getting plate fulls the boys returned to the living room with their plate of food and a drink at hand. Taking two plates at once Taiga looked back to see Luna was still cooking. "What are you cooking now?" Startled by his sudden voice Luna looked over and up to her lover. "Baking desert. It's a secret." "Are you making my favorite. Are you? Luna answer me." Giggling Luna pushed him out of the kitchen to eat his dinner as he pouted and enjoyed his dinner.

~After baking for about an hour Luna was all done with her vanilla filled chocolate strawberry cake. Putting the candles into the cake Luna smiled and went outside to the living room the candles already lite. Sudden;y the lights turned off Taiga looked around as he saw everybody smiling and soon they began to sing. "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Kagami. Happy birthday to you." Smiling Taiga looked over and saw Luna holding his all time favorite cake that Luna specially makes on holidays and special events. "Thanks guys, thank you Luna. I couldn't have asked for a better girlfriend and a group of friends. I know i can be difficult sometimes but thank you for everything." "You forgot idiotic at times." Giving Luna a look she laughed as Taiga embraced her tightly careful not to make the cake drop.

~Soon their little party was over and the couple was left to enjoy the rest of the night with each other. "No matter how much i eat i always have room for your deserts Luna." "I have another stomach for sweets Taiga." Laughing Taiga pulled Luna in close embracing her small frame against his strong tall one. "Thank you." "Your welcome." Snuggling close to each other Taiga flipped around to where he was on the bottom and Luna was on top of him. The side of her head on his chest hearing his heart beat. Wrapping his arms around her curvy waist. As they continued watching T.V. Luna slowly drifted off to slumber tired from the day itself.

Looking down Taiga smiled seeing his lover fast asleep. 'My tiny bunny fast asleep.' Shifting positions again so he could carry her nicely Taiga walked to their shared bedroom. putting her down gently to make sure she wouldn't wake. Changing clothes, and brushing his teeth Taiga walked out of the bathroom and back into their bedroom. Getting into bed he scooted closer to Luna. "Taiga. I- love... you." Smirking Taiga kissed her on the lips whispering, "I love you too Luna." Pulling her into an embrace they slept.

**The End **

**i hope you guys enjoy this three part story, as much as i enjoyed writing it hehe please stay tuned for new stories and ik i take FOREVER to post new stories up but hope you guys enjoy and continue reading dont forget to review/comment what you think of the story (if you want to) and i am also taking requests to write a story just message me and i will do my best but i will warn you it might take a long time might not thanks for reading ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

It has been three months since Yuki came back to America, going to a new school, and lastly reuniting with her past lover Kise Ryouta. Kise couldn't be even more happier to be close to his petite lover. Through out the months they began dating again ofcourse Yuki had trouble with his fan girls at school. But like the lover he is that Yuki soon found out ofcourse he cares about his fans but when it came to her, his fans didn't matter all he cared in those moments he missed out with her matter the most. Kise even requested that Yuki go to his photos hoots, interviews, and other jobs he had to do just to tell the world that he was happy in a relationship. Of course with all those photo shoots and interviews Yuki was asked questions lots of them. But when it came to photo shoots well lets say she began modeling as well."Hotohori, move in a little more. Kise turn your head a little more Look at her in the eyes that say 'love at first sight.' Yes~." Seeing the flash they knew the photo was taken. "Ok clothes change." Walking off the platform first Kise rushed over to Yuki as she smiled and extended her arms out for him to take. To her surprise Kise took her by the waist instead and pulled her up spinning her around. Looking over to the couple the photographer hurried to take pictures of them in that pose and state. Laughing and smiling Kise embrace his small lover giving her butterfly noticing that the photographer was taking pictures of them Yuki blushed and snuggled herself into Kise's chest as he laughed and embraced her tighter. "Come on lets go get changed for our outdoor photo shoot Yukicchi. Your so cute when you blush." Hitting his chest softly Kise took her fists into his hands and kissed them as he saw Yuki's brown orbs looking into his golden ones. "I love you." "Love you too~" Walking off to their changing rooms Kise exchanged a surprised kiss on her cheek making Yuki even more red. Finishing first Kise waited outside looking through the pictures he took of Yuki and him at home. Cooking, cuddling, or going on dates. Smiling and giggling to himself he waited in anticipation for Yuki to come out of her dressing her door creak open Kise closed his phone and looked up and saw Yuki.

Eyes widened he saw her in such an innocent white lace summer dress, ribbon wedges, her make up neutral, and her hair only the ends were curled. Looking to Kise Yuki's face was becoming red with his mouth a gap and just staring at her. "Y-Y-Yukicchi. You look so- beautiful." Blushing even more if possible Yuki turned her head the other way as Kise made his way towards her. Glancing back up Yuki looked at Kise in his white suit with a black flannel underneath with a yellow tie to finish off the whole piece. Feeling an arm wrap around her waist then feeling her chin being guided back and up. Meeting Ryouta's lips Yuki placed her hands on his chest making sure not to wrinkle his jacket. Parting for air Yuki's cheeks were a bright red. "You look nice as well." Now it was Kise's turn to blush and he did as he pulled her into an to the sight of the photo shoot they began right away getting the natural lighting and enjoy the suns ray. Smiling and laughing Yuki and Ryouta ran and posed, fell, and embraced. Finishing off the photo shoot there was a sudden down pour. "HURRY GET THE EQUIPMENT!" The camera man said as everybody did there best to get the film, cameras, and the lighting. "Yukicchi. Come here!" Running to Ryouta Yuki didn't notice the slippery oil cement underneath her. Getting close to him Yuki took off her wedges holding them as she ran.

"Huh?" "Yukicchi!" Watching in shock Yuki was falling face first onto the wet concrete floor. Closing her eyes she waited for the pain but it never came. Instead she felt arms wrap around her and the rain hitting her much faster and harder this time. Opening her eyes she looked up seeing Ryouta running to the car, looking down he smiled to her. "Its ok Yukicchi, i have you in my arms now." Smiling Yuki just held onto his as tight as she could. Getting into the car Kise closed the door as he was handed a towel to dry himself off with. Drying herself off with the towel Yuki looked over seeing Ryouta wasn't drying his hair first. Sighing she placed her towel on top of her head and stood up her knees on the car seat as she took Kise's towel into her hands and began drying his over to her Ryouta smiled, "Yukicchi, your so nice." Looking at Ryouta she blushed and continued drying his hair as she felt hands being placed on her sides. Moving his head close to her collar bone and the crook of her neck Ryouta took in her scent of vanilla. "Yukicchi, you smell so sweet. Just like vanilla." Ryouta loved her scent even thought the Hotohori sisters somehow all of them had this particular scent of vanilla to them he liked her scent more because to Ryouta, his Yuki had a distinct vanilla scent that the other two didn't have. Sitting back down Yuki continued to dry her damp hair as she seat belted as the car the photo shoot and changing into their regular clothes Yuki took off her makeup and tied up her hair into a bun. "Yukicchi can i come in?" "Yes." Opening the door to her dressing room seeing sitting in the mirror finishing up her hair. Closing the door Kise walked to her hugging her from behind. "You always smell vanilla Yukicchi." Smiling Yuki wrapped her hands around his neck turning her head kissing his cheek. "Ready?" Nodding her head Yuki grabbed her stuff and they headed out to go back home.

*Walking home they stopped by the grocery store to buy food and other assortments they needed. Grabbing a basket Yuki walking down the aisles Yuki looked for what they were going to have for next week's meal and tonight's dinner. Picking up vegetables, meat, fruits, herbs, and dried good she looked around for Ryouta. Walking to the seafood section she noticed Kise well since he was a bit taller then the rest of the people in the market at this hour. Walking over to him she heard him place an order for 2 pounds of shrimp and some salmon. "Don't you think your getting too much shrimp Ryouta?" Turning to her he just smiled. "It's ok Yukicchi, i love the way you make shrimp so it's ok." Sighing Yuki waited for his shrimp and salmon to arrive before they headed off to the cashier.

*Getting home Ryouta went to take a shower before helping Yuki make dinner. In the kitchen Yuki began taking out the shrimp since she knew Kise would like some tonight and battered them up. Turning on the burner Yuki turned around but bumped into some one's hard naked chest. Looking up she met Ryouta's warm eyes but then suddenly feeling his lips on hers and his arms wrap themselves around her. 'Mmmm, Ryouta i have to cook the burners on." Pulling apart she felt her hands on his warm chest looking down her face began to redden. Seeing his tone muscles ripple and just how strong her really is next to her was inexpiable. "Yukicchi your blushing. Do you like what you see?" Blushing even more she glared up to him. "Don't say that so nonchalant you. Go put on a shirt." Hitting him softly she turned around and looked for the pan. Chuckling Kise walked off to go put on a shirt.

After that incident Ryouta helped Yuki make the rest of dinner and ate together at the table. After eating Yuki had to do laundry as Ryouta took that job before she could even start then she decided to shower. Coming out of the shower she dried her hair and put on some yoga shorts and a tank top with one his cardigans. Sniffing the cardigan she smiled, 'Smells like Ryouta.' She thought as she walked out to the living room where he was sitting and watching TV. Walking to the room she sat next to him putting her whole body on the one spot of the couch he looked over seeing her.

"Yukicchi your so small and cute." Attacking her with an embrace Yuki fell back on the couch closing her eyes. Opening them again all she saw was his blonde hair before she felt butterfly kisses being placed on her neck then a sudden suck. "Ahhh~ Ryouta wait, what are you doing~" Lifting his head up from the crook of her neck Kise looked at her with pleading and lustful eyes. His mouth a gap and breathing quiet heavily Kise said nothing but she knew what his face said. Sighing she smiled and leaned up giving him a kiss, which he took as an approval and picked up around her waist and walked off to their bedroom.

~The next morning Yuki, groaned and opened her eyes squinting from the suns rays that pried themselves into their room. Turning the other way she saw Ryouta's chest once again her cheeks became red. Burying herself into his chest she took in his intoxicating musky scent, yet fresh scent. Hearing laughter she looked up to see Kise laughing, "Yukicchi, your hair is tickling me." Giggling she kissed his chest and snuggled closer leaving Kise with a blush. "Why are you so cute Yukicchi." Embracing her in a tight hug Yuki struggled to breathe, since he was stronger then her and the fact that his size is a lot more different from her's. Well being 4'11 and Kise being 6'2 well she would be a little crushed. "K-Kise, can't- BREATHE!"

After another few minuets of hugging her Kise finally released Yuki, and she selfishly gasped in breathes of air. Laying on top of him Yuki moved up and down from his steady breathing. "What's for breakfast Yukicchi~" "Miso soup, eggs, salmon, and rice." Kissing the top of her head his nuzzled into her black hair ruffling it a bit. Feeling her move up he watched in curiosity her every little movement. "Yukicchi?" Hmm." Turning around she took on his shirts and put it one covering her naked body from his eyes, as he continued watching her. "I have to start the day." Smiling to him Yuki went to the bathroom leaving Kise sighing and turning the other way towards the bathroom door. Looking over to their night stand he saw the collage of pictures they took in a multi-picture frame.

Top right when they first started dating. To the bottom their first date, last on the right their first summer festival together. Next was their first birthday they spent together and so was the left bottom but it was Kise's birthday instead. Middle of the left was their Christmas together, and top left was their New Years together. In the middle top was at Kasamatsu's graduation party with the whole team and the seniors that graduated, and lastly the middle was them, Kagami, Luna, Aomine, Moon, Momoi, Kuroko, Modorima, Takao, Akashi, and Murasakibara. Smiling Kise thought of the days and times that he spend with Yuki and how much shes changed from being clingy and slightly annoying to calm, collected, mature, and yet she was still her cute self that he came to love.

Hearing the bathroom door open he looked over seeing Yuki still in his shirt but her hair was tied in that messy ponytail he loves so much being able to see her whole face without her bangs in the way. walking to their drawers she took out some yoga pants and an over sized shirt while grabbing some undergarments as well. Heading back to the bathroom Kise smiled and giggled. Coming out again she had her hair still in the ponytail but had her clothes on putting his clothes in a basket and going to their bed by him. Leaning down she gave him kiss as he happily returned it. "Come on hurry out of bed. It's already 8." Humming Kise just rolled around the bed one last time taking in her lingering vanilla scent before he got out of bed.

After his morning routine Kise went to the kitchen standing and soon leaning on the door frame watching his small lover cook. 'My Yukicchi. You've grown so much. You've become so much more beautiful within those three years that i was without you. I don't ever wanna lose you again.' Walking over to her Kise hugged his petite lover inhaling her intoxicating scent that he never wanted to lose again. "Ryouta, what are you doing?" "I love you." Blushing Yuki turned around and faced him looking up to him. "Geez, always saying such things out of no where and making me all mushy inside you." Punching him lightly on the chest Kise just smiled and held her fist in his engulfing her small hands in his big ones. Lifting her shin up with his left hand he saw her red cheeks and kissed her. Parting their lips Yuki buried her face in his chest, "I love you too." She said murmuring in his chest as Kise smiled and hugged her tightly never wanting to let her go. "This moment and the more to come Yukicchi, i will love you always, and i will continue to make you happy." Nodding her head Yuki smiled and hugged him tightly.

**THE END of a special CHAPTER 4 hehe hope you enjoy reading this little special edition as much as i enjoyed writing this cute story in Kise's POV in a way haha if you guys want me to write another special edition for Taiga or Daiki feel free to ask :) **


	5. Chapter 5

"AOMINE WAKE UP, OR WERE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL! AOMINE!" Shooting his eyes open Aomine jumped out of bed while Moon moved to the side letting him go into the bathroom. Smiling mischievously Moon looked at the clock seeing that it was 7 o'clock am only. Giggling to herself she went down stairs to start on his breakfast. Coming out of the bathroom in a rush he quickly put on his school uniform and grabbed the red scarf Moon made for him on his birthday. Grabbing his school bag Aomine ran down the stairs, running pass the kitchen Aomine heard sizzling and the over whelming scent of eggs, ham, and hash-browns being cooked. Stopping in his tracks before Aomine even grabbed his shoes his bent form stood straight up and averted his eyes towards the kitchen. Walking over to the kitchen door frame he looked at his small lover cooking him breakfast, then looking up to the clock on the side of the wall he saw that it was only 7:10 am.

Dropping his bag slowly and quietly onto the floor and slowly yet quietly walked up behind his small lover as she turned off the burner. Turning around Moon bumped into his hard chest. Looking up smiling sheepishly Moon put her hands on his chest trying her best to give them some room between them. "Your up D-Daiki." Laughing nervously tried her best to push her tall muscular lover away but to no avail since he was so much stronger than her. Taking her chin with his left hand and wrapping his right arm around her tiny and curvy waist that Aomine **loves** to touch he pulled her close to him. Lowering his face close to her's Aomine could feel her breath on his lips and nose. "D-Da-Daiki?" She whispered cutely. Aomine's face softened up and Aomine was about to give up right there and then but refocusing Aomine just smirked.

"Why would you wake me up so early and telling me that will be late when were actually not Moon-chan~" 'Uh oh, he only calls me that when hes in the **mood** or when hes about to do something to me.' Shivering a bit Moon looked up to him in the eyes waiting for his next move. Seeing that she had closed her eyes Aomine smirked and leaned in taking her small red mauve lips smothering them with his rough yet hungry ones. Pulling her closer he let go of her chin and wrapped his left hand with his right one as well and lifted her up and off to the table. Sitting down Aomine made Moon sit on his lap. Placing his left hand on her bare thigh and his right hand still on her side he began roaming those areas that his hands were, moving up and down. Parting lips for some needed air Moon selfishly took them all in leaning her head on his chest, "Geez i feel like your trying to suffocate me each time you kiss me like that." Smirking Aomine wrapped his arms around her small form as she rested herself.

After that little scene and** finally** recovering from that kiss Moon got out of his grasp and hurried to serve the warm breakfast looking at the time their moment only lasted for about 5 minuets but to her felt like such a long time. Well thats what Aomine wanted to do for Moon, he wanted to make every moment they were together to feel like it lasted for hours on end but only such a short did that moment go on. Watching his small lover prepare their breakfast he finally noticed that she was wearing an apron and her hair in a ponytail as usual. watching her from behind Aomine saw just how much she change. Not just her body but the way she was carrying herself as.

In a way Aomine saw her in the view of more then just a girlfriend he now sees what Imayoshi and Wakamatsu sees in her, she was the definition of a wife. Well so was Yuki and Luna but Yuki had Kise and he already sees that in her and Luna has Bakagami and obviously he already saw that the first night he slept over at her place. Well Aomine was Aomine and he was a bit slow or he knew all along but he just doesn't show knowing how his ego and attitude was Aomine was a panther in Moon's eye and she was the little kitty that softens him up and she just exactly just that. Well Aomine doesn't want to show that side of him to anybody but Moon. Moon was his little kitty, that he couldn't help but fall in love. Snapping out of his thoughts he looked down to see food in front of him.

After eating and cleaning the dishes they headed off to school the winter cold weather getting to them mostly Moon. Fixing her scarf more Moon tried to stay warm. Watching his small lover fidget around trying to keep warm he sighed and took off his jacket Aomine draped it over her small form as she looked up to him. "Your going to be cold Daiki~" "I have this sweater and a long sleeve and not to mention my body can endure more then your body can Moon." Smirking he just looked down to his small lover that was now pouting cutely with her red little nose. Taking Moon's hand in his Aomine squeezed Moon's hand. "Your so cute when your nose is red and there's a whine to your voice." Blushing now Moon just snuggled into his jacket taking in his intoxicating scent and sighed.

Arriving to school they changed their shoes and went to their class as Moon took off Aomine's jacket giving it back to him. Sitting down next to each other Moon sighed and put her feet on the chair snuggling close to herself keeping warm. "Are you wearing shorts under?" Aomine said a little menacing. Nodding her head was the only answer she gave him until Imayoshi, Wakamtsu, and Sakurai came into their class. "Good morning Aomine, Hotohori." "Good morning." Moon said to their friends as Aomine just grunted. "Moon-chan~!" Knowing that chirping voice Moon was expecting to be glomped by Momoi. Watching Moon from his seat he saw his child hood friend come skipping on by and hugging his lover. Hearing his girlfriend laugh and giggle Aomine smiled and watched in amusement. Suddenly seeing that Momoi was pushing Moon too far off the edge of her seat he wasn't expecting her to fall of her seat but she did exactly just that.

"Momoi im falling!" Letting go Momoi and everybody else watch as she feel backwards. "Moon!" Lunging forward Aomine caught her just in time before she fell onto the floor. Taking a breath she looked up to see her boyfriend's face stern but soft. "That was a close one Daiki." Giggling Aomine just sighed and smiled to her kissing her forehead then Moon giving him an Eskimo kiss. Pushing her back up onto her chair the bell rang as their friends dismissed themselves to their classes. Middle of their fourth period Aomine watched Moon continue taking notes and writing in her book as he looked over to her. Going off into another day dream Aomine thought of the day she left. It was if he was always reliving the feeling over and over every time Moon had to go home or she had to go to work. Even though Aomine knew she would be back, he wanted Moon to show her the things he should have three years ago.

Class had finally ended and feeling soft hands on his arm and being shook Aomine woke up and groaned looking up to see Moon smiling down to him. "Wake up Daiki~" Smiling Aomine sat up and stretched yawning loudly in the process getting Moon to laugh at his rudeness to the other students. Opening his eyes he looked at Moon confused then to the students that had their eyes on the two more like on him. Looking back to his giggling girlfriend Aomine just smiled and pulled her down by the neck and kissed her. Returning the kiss Moon departed for some air and took out their lunch boxes. Placing it on his desk Aomine got ready to devour his large lunch. Taking off the lid Aomine's eyes grew wide and his mouth watered instantly taking in the scent of his favorite side dishes. There were tempura, fried chicken, and most of all the one that Aomine loves that only Moon can make it so good deep fried pork cutlets with a nice creamy cooked egg on top. Looking over to Moon he looked down seeing her giving him her famous cat smile as she looked up to him. "Took me_ all_ morning to make." Looking back to the food then back to her Aomine was speechless. "Moon, i love you." Laughing Moon gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I love you too." Sitting back down they began eating. Watching Aomine take a bite out of the cutlet he smiled happily closing his eyes. Giggling Moon continued eating her lunch.

*End of school Aomine couldn't be even more happier but since he promised Moon he would go to practice today he dreaded going but since Moon was off to work he didn't really have a choice. Plus it killed time before she got off of work. "I'll come by your work place since we're done before you." "Ok." Turning around Aomine bent down while Luna wen on her toes, planting a kiss on the lips Aomine wrapped his arms around her tiny waist while Moon wrapped her arms around his neck. Departing Aomine watched his small lover walk off. Getting to the gym Aomine started practice. "Wow Aomine your here today." Imayoshi said as he smiled to his teammate. Looking back to his senpai Aomine smiled as well, "I promised Moon that i would, and besides it kills time and i need to get better to beat that Bakagami." Seeing the fire in his eyes Imayoshi's smile widened even more and they began practice.

*After practice had ended Aomine walked to Moon's work place. Looking up to the setting sky it was a beautiful orange color that had tints of pink and purple to the sky the clouds making it so irresistibly beautiful. Smiling to himself he thought of the day he first met Moon. It had the same sky but instead the trees were in full bloom with cherry blossoms and a nice breeze like today.

Flashback~ Aomine POV

_I was walking home after practice, i was so tired and exhausted all i wanted to do was go home eat and sleep. Walking down the path i always have i continued walking until i heard a voice a velvety voice. "Come here kitty. Come on, your gonna fall." Getting closer to the tree i looked up seeing a girl with black hair in a ponytail wearing a Teiko girl's uniform. Then i looked over to what she was calling and saw that it was a grey kitten stuck in the tree as it slowly crept its way to her. "Good, come on slowly." Watching her sit up slowly she embraced the kitten as it jumped into its arms. Smiling i soon realized that she was falling now. Dropping my school bag i ran to her my arms ready to catch her. Catching her just in time I looked down to her i finally felt how much she weighed. 'She so light. How much do this girl weigh?' Opening her eyes slowly she looked up to me. Her eyes were so beautiful a beautiful golden brown just like a cat's eyes. Her skin was so creamy almost pale. Before i knew it my face became red. Realizing what position we were in her face too began to redden. 'Mew' Looking down to the kitten that was now licking her cheek as she giggled. _

_Letting her down on her feet I finally realized how **small **she was, she was as small as Tetsuya maybe even smaller. Looking down to her she let the kitten down as it ran off. Turning around she smiled to me. "Hi, and thank you for catching me. My name is Hotohori Moon." Reaching her hand out for me i took it smiling back to her. "Aomine." Was all i said to her as i felt how soft her hands were against mine that could easily crush hers. From that day on we became closer then ever until we started dating. Beginning and middle of our relationships is when i began my mistakes. But the girl Moon was and what i soon came to find out she didn't leave me not even when she had to leave to America for almost three years. _

_Flashback Ends~_

Walking into Moon's work place i was greeted by her at the door. "Welcome." Smirking down to her i saw the blush she had and the smile she forced. She knew i loved seeing her in that maid outfit, i liked her in the butler clothes too just because of what the vest did to her chest but what the maid outfit did for her body was made me want to attack her right there and then. Following her she seated me at a table for two as i continued to check out my girlfriend. "Here is the menu. Request for me or any other maids here to assist you when you are ready to order." Bowing to me my smirk never left myself even when i was looking for what i should order to eat.

Looking back up i saw Moon attending to another guest a much older man in a business suite. Taking down his order she gave him her famous breath taking smile. "Excuse me." Stopping her in her tracks and making the man look over to me i waved my hand to her. "Forcing another smile she excused herself from the man and strides her way to me, knowing that i love how she strides when in that outfit. Smirking i told her my order as she once again strides off. Growling i controlled myself knowing that once she gets off of work and were back at our place thats when i can strike. Looking over to the man i noticed he switched positions, he was now facing me as he sat on the other end of the table. Bringing our orders to us i gave her a wink and a smile i knew she couldn't resists. "_Thank you_~" Seeing her take a deep breathe and smile at me I knew she was losing it.

Luckily she had 5 minuets left before she was off and we could barely control ourselves by then. We even said we wouldn't have any _fun_ for two weeks. I thought i was gonna die if any longer. After 5 minuets had passed she was off and out she walked in her school uniform but with out her sweater and three of her buttons weren't buttoned showing a bit of cleavage. Sitting down across from me she sighed. "_Enticing_ me much~" Smirking Moon scooted in. "Ahh~ im tired." "Wanna go home." Nodding her head Moon said bye to the staff and headed off with me dragging her out a bit. "Bye Aomine~" Looking back I waved bye to the girls and looked over to the business man and smirked to him mouthing, 'Mine.'

*Getting to their apartment Moon only had time to take off her shoes before I swept her off her feet and ran to their bedroom. "AOMINE! At least lets get settled and then tonight since its the weekend tomorrow we can have all the_ fun we want~"_ Moon said seductively to me and got out of my grasp as I groaned and rubbed the back of my head. Seeing her grab on my shirts i knew she specifically picked out the very outfit I love to see her in when were at home. Nothing but one of my shirts. Since we already went grocery shopping all we had to do now was cook dinner. Seeing her come out of the bathroom striding past me and into the kitchen i groaned and pushed my hand down there to control myself.

*After cooking dinner and resting up a bit before i pounced on her catching her by surprise, the best kind that she hates or so she says. Giving her butterfly kisses all over her neck and face as she struggled against my hold on her as i walked to our bedroom. Throwing her on the bed i took off my shirt getting a reaction i love to see from her. Seeing her blush and look away i wasn't expecting her to be taking off my shirt just seeing her in the bra and panties i love her in. "Why must you wear that black lace bra and underwear you know what it does to me." Smirking up to me she sat up and got on her knees pulling me down by my neck. "Because i can~" Kissing me full on i could feel her melting her into the kiss as i kissed back. Pushing back down onto the bed we began out night of _fun _after two weeks of abstinence.

*Waking up the next morning i swung my arm hitting soft squishy skin pulling her in i knew that was my smaller lover. Opening my eyes i squinted still tired from last night. Smiling i pulled her in closer feeling her warmth as she felt mine since she moaned into the embrace. Kissing her forehead snuggling into her hair. Holding her close i looked to the window seeing the sun's rays hit the floor. Looking down back down to her I saw Moon stir and open her eyes. Looking up she smiled to me, "Morning~" "Good morning." Stretching her small arms up into the air i gave her butterfly kisses. Giggling she gets out of my grasp and turning over seeing the time. Looking over i saw how late it was since today was her birthday and so as Luna and Yuki's since they were triplets. We had to get going to Luna and Bakagami's apartment at 12. Getting out of bed she grabbed my flannel shirt and put it on.

Standing up she walked to the window as she buttoned the buttons. Looking up and out to the window she saw the rays of the sun as the warm rays hitting her pale creamy skin. My eyes became wide as i looked to her now sitting on the edge of the bed. She was my light in the shadows. Watching her eyes she looked back to me and turned around to me seeing her full face and that smile that took my breathe away. Putting her hands behind her back she smiled to me. Even though our room was dark since there was no light coming in only barely our room felt so bright just from her. It was just like what Luna had told me about her that evening we stayed waiting for her at the construction sight with Bakagmi watching her close as she looked to me and said.

Flashback~

_"Aomine, Moon is the moon that shines bright at night. Only in the dark shadows will people be able to see who she truly is." Saying those words the wind blew, making her long black hair that resembled Moon's fly into the setting sky. It was just like that Bakagami said she did look like angel as she went to look the cherry blossoms. The way her silhouette was I already knew Luna was Taiga's shadow but i when Moon told me that Luna was her, Yuki, and Taiga's angel i didn't believe her how can one person be an angel. "So this is how she looks at you. As an angel." The winding picking up again the cherry blossom trees blew away from their roots showering Luna in a rain of petals. As she turned around and smiled to me such a gentle smile it was. "I suppose you can say that." Looking down to her i saw Bakagami come up behind her and embrace her nuzzling into the crook of her neck. Smiling Luna wrapped her left arm around his neck and settled her right hand on top of his hand the hands that wrapped themselves around her curvy waist just like Moon's._

_Flashback Ends~_

Looking back at it now i did saw my own angel in the dark. I saw my little shadow that lingered, cared, and loved me for my flaws and mistakes. Before i knew it i was standing up and walking to her embracing her in a tight hug. Feeling her arms wrap around me as much as her arm length could go she held me tight as well. "Don't leave me again my shadow and light. Stay with me forever." "Of course my light and shadow." Parting our embrace i cupped her cheeks with both of my hands and leaned down as she leaned up our lips molding together. In that moment i finally felt how she did, those moments that seem to last forever but only last such a short time. But this time i wanted to make sure it lasted for a long time as we headed for the shower my arms still around her. Washing each other's hair and body we continued to give each other kisses. Out of the shower and dressed we headed off to Luna's and Taiga's apartment, our bodies close together as i held her hand in my large ones. "I love you Daiki." "I love you Moon." Kissing each other we continued walking the cherry trees in full bloom as the breeze came blowing the petals to us as we walked.

**THE END OF THIS SPECIAL AOMINE EDITION i hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing this OMG haha i tried my best to sync in Aomine's POV also with a little bit of Moon's hope you guys like it. Im sure you guys already know the next special edition is LUNA AND TAIGA'S YAYYY haha so stay tuned and as always thank you for reading and if you dont mind reviewing and commenting thanks a bunch :) **


	6. Chapter 6

Waking Kagami shut off the alarm making sure to not bump or wake his lover even though he knew she was already out of he bed Kagami just wants to be cautious. Shutting it off her didn't feel a lump next to him knowing that she was already up and making breakfast for them before school started. Groaning Kagami yawned and stretched his relaxed body. He loved coming home to Luna and most of all when it was time to sleep Taiga would go really close to Luna and hold her in his arms all night long and have the best sleep of all. Luna was like Taiga's drug no matter how he wanted to stop he knew he couldn't. There was about Luna that always brought him back.

Getting out of bed Taiga bragged some boxers slipping them on he went to the bathroom taking his school clothes as well. Brushing his teeth, washing his face, and combing out his hair Taiga put on his clothes. Closing their bedroom door Taiga looked over to the kitchen and saw the top of Luna's ponytail as it swished side to side or up and down from time to time as she cooked and moved around. Walking over to the kitchen Kagami took an apron and began helping Luna."Good morning Taiga." "Good morning bunny~" Looking down to his bunny he smiled and thought of why he fell for this girl.

Looking at her long black hair that she seemed to never let down. The way it flowed so beautifully down her back, or the way she slept her bangs would became something like a halo or the rest of her hair becomes wings. Or perhaps was it her brown eyes that had a glint of red in them when some circumstances come along or when she's in a certain _mood _and even during and after. Her eyes would lite into such a beautiful red in her eyes that Taiga couldn't look away. "Your eyes still have that red in them. But they were more red back when we were little y'know." He would always say to her when he sees that their red. All she would do is smile and turn around nodding her head and embraced him. Perhaps her body that he can't seem to get enough in bed _ofcourse_, or how small her body is compared next to his. She was so tiny in his eyes, Taiga loved calling her his bunny.

Walking to school Luna and Taiga held hands as they walked. Chugging down his milk carton Taiga looked down seeing Luna eating her honey buns that she made the night before. Averting her eyes up she noticed his gaze on her, smiling Luna raised her hand up the honey bun now close to his mouth. Taking a bite Taiga moaned tasting the delicious sweet melting itself into his mouth. "You always bake the most delicious sweets Luna." Swallowing the bite he took Kagami looked down to see his small lover's smile widen. Smiling Taiga released his hold on her hand and placed his right hand over to her right shoulder and pulled her in embracing her. Giggling Luna laid her head on his chest as they continued walking to school.

*Getting to school they greeted their friends and went to class as they continued to greet their friends. "Good morning Kuroko." Looking at his lover in confusion Kagami occasionally forgot Luna could "sense" or "feel" when Kuroko was around. "Good morning Hotohori-kun, and good morning Kagami-kun." Looking down i screamed frightened by how close me and Kuroko were. "Y- yeah good morning." Hearing faint giggling to my right side i looked over seeing Luna trying to hold in her laugh. "B-be quiet Luna." I said feeling my face redden. Walking over to my seat i sat down looking over to Luna seeing her take out my lunch box then hers. "Put it somewhere safe and out of your hands for now, because i know the scent of what i made is going to make you want to eat it right away." Looking at her confused i whiffed up the scent of my lunch my mouth began drooling. "L-Luna you didn't." Looking over to my girlfriend she was smiling ever so cute. "Endure Taiga~" Was all she could say to me before she stood up and took my lunch box putting it into the closet in the class room. Watching her i hung my head when she closed that door. Feeling soft warm hands place themselves on to my cheek and moving my face up. Meeting brown red mauve eyes i was melting in her warm eyes. "Endure just for four house ok tiger." "Fine." I whispered only loudly enough so she heard. Smiling she gave me a peck and went to her seat taking out her glasses and the notebooks that we would need. Sitting next to Luna is a good thing, because one she wakes me up, two she helps me study, and three i get to glance at my beautiful lover.

Those fours had finally passed and it was now lunch hour as our teacher continued talking on and on forever even so but it was only about five minuets did the bell finally ring. Sighing i put my stuff away getting up i waited for Luna so we can go outside and have lunch as she got our lunch boxes. Walking over to us i took mine and we began walking towards the roof talking throughout the game about our next match i forgot Luna was with us, i sometimes did when we talked about basketball. Opening the door i took hold of the door knob so the door wouldn't be so loud when it closed, when i couldn't turn the handle i looked in seeing Luna look up to me. "Forgot about me?" Feeling shame run through me i nodded my head and opened the door for. Even when we lived back in America i did forget about her at times as well. Sighing Luna walked on to the roof top going to Kuroko she sat down leaving space for me.

Sitting down we began eating our lunch as i finally opened my box seeing my favorite. Fried pork cutlets with a warm egg to top it off. "Luna." Waiting for her to look as she did i met her eyes again feeling like myself melt under her gaze. Im so relaxed when she looked at me with those warm eyes. "Yes?" "I love you." Seeing her face become red she looked the other way blushing as she continued eating. I continued to say 'Bunny' until i heard her sigh in a bit annoyance she looked over smiling and blushing a little, "I love you too." Grinning i pulled her in kissing her forehead as i began eating. Little did we know Kuroko decided to take a picture of me kissing her on the forehead then sending it to me later that night when me and Luna were cooking dinner.

'Damn you, Kuroko.' I said slamming my fist on to the table not aware that i had just shaken Luna up from the sudden outburst. "Taiga the table can't feel pain or pleasure, it can only give you pain." Making a face and looking towards Luna i walked over to her putting my phone away into my pocket. Seeing her close the faucet for the sink she turned around and hitting my chest unexpectedly, looking up into my red eyes i placed my hands on the side of her body leaning in close. Attacking her lips with mine i came closer and closer until i felt her not moving backwards anymore. Leaning my body more down towards i embraced her small body pulling her close our body embracing each other. Feeling her bend backwards our tongues continued to dance my body leaning down as well our bodies still in sync.

Finally releasing our lips all together i looked down to see her flushed red face both of us breathing heavily, meeting her lust filled hungry brown red mauve eyes it had been a month since we haven't had some** fun**, even im aching for release. Picking her up she instinctively wrapped her legs around me well tried to but with her plump a** i gave the support but Luna's light so it didn't really matter to me. Wrapping her arms around my neck we continued to look at each other our eyes saying everything. Laying her head on to my shoulder i felt her breathe on my neck tickling my skin and sending shivers down my spin. "Are you at your limit Luna?" "Getting there." She said gasp afterwards as i hoisted her up more. Putting her down on to the floor just in time before our dinner burned completely forgetting about the food on the burner.

After eating dinner and doing the dishes Luna decided to go take a shower as i sat down on the couch watching T.V. spinning a basketball on my index finger. Thinking about my next match against Yosen and going it out on Tatsuya. I was lost in my thought when i didn't notice Luna was out of the shower and sexily striding her way towards me in my red flannel. Sudden seeing the lights dim down i looked to the lights. "Taiga~" Feeling her arms go around my neck and down to my chest feeling on them i leaned back seeing Luna's eyes and that teasing smirk. Looking further down i saw her wearing my flannel and nothing else as i looked into the shirt. Grabbing the ball i turned off the tv setting the ball down onto the floor and as i turned around Luna was already walking to our bed room moving those hips of hers as i rushed to her quickly and picking her by the waist and began unbuttoning the buttons.

~The next morning i woke up the same time as Luna did 6:30 so i could get ready for the match. Taking a shower together we had one more round that day and more rounds later that day. Making a quick breakfast we hurried to meet the team. Meeting up with them i clutched the ring around my neck feeling it in my hands, then suddenly feeling something else there i looked down seeing the couple's ring i bought for me and Luna back in America. Getting into the stadium i saw Tatsuya from a far as he saw me his eyes never leaving mine. Walking over to Luna i handed her my necklace. "Taiga." "Just throw it away Luna, i don't need it. I just need the ring i bout for me and you." Luna hesitated but did as i told her heading out side to throw it away as the second quarter began.

Luna POV

The game continued on as i gripped onto my necklace thinking back when Tatsuya and Taiga were so well and friendly and they we left Tatsuya in America. It was now the fourth quarter you could feel the tension and the tenseness of the game the last and final quarter. The whole team and I on the benches were out of our seats and just waiting as the time slowly went down and down until Kuroko slapped the ball out of Murasakibara's hand and the buzzer going off the crowd fell silent for a minuet or more then all you could hear was cheering. Jumping up and down me and Riko embraced each other and as we continued jumping up and down. Seeing the sweaty players come back to the bench i praised them for their efforts in the game and looking to Taiga I knew he was happy but also discontent at what he had lost. Hugging him I tried my best to comfort my tiger as he returned the embrace.

Looking over to Tatsuya's group i walked over as he began taking his stuff and putting it into the bag. "Tatsuya." Looking up and over to me his eyes grew wide as i smiled to him. "Luna!" He said as he embraced me taking in his familiar musky scent i smiled as well. "What a surprise to see you here. What are you doing here?" Releasing our embrace i looked up to him seeing his grey eye. "Im here with Taiga." His expression suddenly dropping and turning a bit sour. "Oh, so you and Taiga are still together." Nodding my head was my response giving him a gentle smile one i knew he couldn't help but smile to it back. "We've been together for three years now." Hearing faint sniffles i looked over to the one who they called Murasakibara Atsushi, one of the generation of miracles.

Walking over and in front of him i could tell he was looking at me through his purple hair. Smiling gently i took hold of his towel around his neck and squatted down seeing his now crying face. "Murasakibara, you did a good job today against Seirin, don't cry Murasakibara, and don't quit playing basketball either. You must already know you have a lot talent for this sport, and i enjoy watching you play as much as i enjoy watching Taiga play." I said as i wiped his tears away, only wiping a single tear before he grabbed my hand gently but enough force. Smiling gently to him i wrapped the towel around his neck again and took out a watermelon lollipop and placed on top of his bag. "I'll see you again Tatsuya." Smiling i hugged him once more and turned to his teammates and couch bowing i took my leave to a waiting Taiga. "Your too nice Luna. But thats one thing i love about you." Taiga said to me as he pulled me into an embrace.

Tatsuya POV

Watching Luna go i smiled to myself, she was still the same height as she was when she and Taiga left America. "Himuro, who was that girl?" "Hmm, oh that was Hotohori, Luna. Kagami Taiga's girlfriend." Hearing hums my teammates looked over to her again. "She sure is small how old is she?" "She's our age around 16 or 17." We continued packing our stuff into our bags and we left. "Muro-chin, who was that girl's name again and how does she know my name?" "Luna Hotohori. She probably knows your name because of Kuroko-kun." Hearing a hum come out of Atsushi i looked over to him seeing he had begun to unwrap the lollipop and eating it. Smiling again i remember how Luna was always the kindest and gentlest girl me and Taiga had ever met but her expressions always seemed cold when in normal circumstances but when it came to people in situations like Atsushi a whole new side of her came out.

Taiga's POV

Walking out of the stadium Kuroko gave me back the necklace i told Luna to throw to see her looking the other way and ahead of us. I was grateful that she didn't really throw it away and that Kuroko was there to keep hold of it. Getting outside it was already pretty late and we decided to go back to our place to eat there. Getting to our apartment Luna took our stuff placing them in our room and coming back out to make dinner. "Luna did you need some help." Looking over to the kitchen we Riko standing at the entrance as we waited in horror and anticipation on what Luna's response will be. "Yes, but i will tell you what to do alright?" Seeing Riko nod her head she went into the kitchen to help Luna cook. All us still holding our breathes.

After an hour of cooking the girls were finally finished and now setting the table for us. "Dig in boys!" Riko said happy with what she was able to do with Luna's assistance. Gulping down the knot in our throats we looked at the food. "It looks edible." Hyuuga said getting a stare from Riko. "Kuroko can you eat first so the rest can eat as well." Luna said walking back to the table putting cups next to each of us. Sighing Kuroko opened his chopsticks and took a bite of the tempura. Waiting in anticipation Kuroko finally answered, "It's delicious." Everybody sighing in relief they cracked their chopsticks and began eating the feast. Sighing i walked out to the porch letting the cold air breeze on through. Hearing the door sliding open and closing i turned around seeing Luna's back then turning around her gentle smile that warmed my heart. "It's ok Taiga." Feeling her arms wrap around me i embraced her back my body leaning downwards since our height is largely different. Releasing our embrace just enough our lips met melting into our warmth. "Awwwwwwwwwe!" Looking over my face and Luna's face were as red as my hair. "Kagami-kun you shouldn't hug Luna that tight, you could crush her." Making a face to Kuroko i looked away and embraced her more. "Who are you, MUrasakibara now."

After everybody had their full and enjoyed some relaxation time everybody took their departure going their separate ways in groups of three or four. Closing the door i turned around and crashed into Luna, seeing her falling backwards. I forgot how easy i can knock her over. Making no sound at all she just looked at me as she was falling backwards her hand reaching out to grab some part of me but to no success since her arm length wasn't that long. Finally making a move i grabbed her arm and pulled her my left arm pulling her in by the waist. Pulling her right arm up to my face i wasn't concerned at all what happened next all i knew was i had to catch her.

"Taiga. Im not falling off a cliff you know that right. I was just about to fall on the floor of our apartment." "Gehh- how can you say that so nonchalantly." Smiling up to me she went on her toes and kissed me as i returned the kiss happily. "I love you." Feeling my face start to burn up i saw her giggle in amusement to my reaction. "I don't know what i'd do without you." Pulling her in it was my turn to smile and smirk from her flustered red face that always did bring a smile to my face. "w-what a raw confession that was you." Feeling soft punches to my chest i smirked and picked her up heading to our room to enjoy a night of cuddling, the one thing we both love to do with each other nights like these.

**THE END hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as a i ALWAYS lov and enjoy writing them hehe srry such a LATE update b/c i have no internet connection for a week so hopefully Wednesday or Thursday or whenever i have internet connection again i will be hopefully posting up stories for you guys thanks for reading and don't forget to review and comment :) **


End file.
